jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Onyksa/Kiedy uderza piorun
Ohayo! ''' '''A więc przed wami poprawiona, mocno zmieniona wersja "Historii Burzy". Endżoj! Prolog| Burza Wyspa Gwiazd... Piękne miejsce. Położone z dala od ludzi, porośnięte gęstymi lasami bogatymi w zwierzynę... W centrum Wyspy znajduje się coś, co nazywamy Jamą. Był to wielki, owalny dół schodzący na około kilometr wgłąb. Ale ciśnienie tam nie miażdżyło, nie było wcale gorąco, czy coś. Sama wyspa była właściwie jedną wielką górą, a Jama została po prostu w tej górze wyryta. Wewnątrz były jaskinie. Już się domyślacie, czemu ona służyła? Tak. Był to nasz dom, Dom Smoków. Ale żeby nie było, że maluchy nie mogą same wyjść! Znajdowały się tam pomosty łączące ze sobą niektóre z "mieszkań", dodatkowo na ścianach wiły się spiralne schody. Smoki, które były dla naszej społeczności ważniejsze, mieszkały wyżej, zaś te mniej ważne lub słabsze - niżej. Ja urodziłam się w jednej z najwyższych jaskiń. Mój tata służył jako strażnik - bronił wyspy przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Niestety, ale pewnego dnia nie wrócił. Dzień narodzin pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Pierwszym, co ujrzałam, była para błękitnych oczu. Jak się później dowiedziałam - tak błękitnych jak moje. To były oczy mojej matki. Pełne troski, czasem żalu i smutku, a czasem szczęścia. Drugą rzeczą był kawałek mojej mamy, bo całości nie byłam w stanie dojrzeć. Później moim oczom ukazał się ojciec. Jego oczy były żółte. Błyszczały determinacją, inteligencją i lekką surowością. Później rozległ się huk i błysnęło światło. Skuliłam się wystraszona. Nie miałam pojęcia, co to jest. Wiedziałam, że może nam zrobić krzywdę. Ale będąc przy rodzicach, czułam się bezpiecznie. Wiedziałam, że mnie obronią. - Spokojnie kochanie, to tylko burza - powiedziała uspokajającym głosem matka. - Pierwsza prawdziwa burza od tysiąca lat. - Dodał mój tata. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Jak się później dowiedziałam, na całej wyspie rodzi się jedno młode co roku. Zrozumiałam, że to dla rodziców wielkie wyróżnienie. W tamtym momencie postanowiłam sobie, że dam im powód, by byli ze mnie dumni. Będę najlepsza z najlepszych, żeby zapamiętano moje imię na długo. Nazywam się Burza, a to moja historia. Rozdział 1| Nie każdy może być tak piękny jak ja - Dalej, mała! Dasz radę! - Dopingowała mnie matka. - Machaj mocniej i szybciej! Co się działo? Otóż uczyłam się latać. Właściwie był to start, szybowanie i lądowanie. Nie umiałam jeszcze wybić się dostatecznie mocno, by wzlecieć w powietrze, za to podczas lądowania nie kończyłam z pyszczkiem w ziemi, lecz na czterech łapach (ewentualnie literach). Na chwilę obecną wymachwiwałam panicznie skrzydłami, próbując nie spaść. Parę mniejszych skrzydeł miałam złożoną - rodzice stwierdzili, że najpierw powinnam opanować lot na jednej, bo sukcesywny lot z czterema skrzydłami "to już inna bajka". Ale, jak to ja. Uparta, zdeterminowna, zawsze próbowałam coś komuś udowodnić. Tak jak wtedy. Zignorowałam ból mięśni i zaczęłam uderzać mocniej. Następnie rozwinęłam drugą parę kończyn. Szybowałam przez krótką chwilę, później postanowiłam podnieść poprzeczkę. Czułam się trochę jak dziecko, które pisze sprawdzian i wie, że wyniki dostanie kiedy tylko odłoży długopis. A te wyniki zostaną rozwieszone w wielkiej, widocznej dla wszystkich gablocie lub ogłoszone przed całą szkołą. Czemu tak? Otóż z "domostw" w moją stronę wyciągało się coraj więcej głów. Oczywiście zaopatrzonych w oczy, żebym czuła się jeszcze bardziej skompromitowana, jeśli mi się nie uda. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i próbowałam przejść do zwykłego lotu. Serce zaczęło walić mi jak młotem, kiedy zachwiałam się w powietrzu. Lada moment mogłam runąć. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie potrafiłam uderzać skrzydłami równo i w połowie drogi zderzały się one ze sobą. Spróbowałam zsynchronizować ich ruch - udało się! Zaczęłam się wznosić, by w końcu samodzielnie znaleźć się w naszej jaskini. Wokół rozległy się ryki radości, ktoś porwał mnie i zaczął podrzucać, jeszcze inni zaczęli gratulować moim rodzicom. Kiedy już znalazłam się z powrotem u boku rodzicieli, podbiegł do nas z entuzjazmem granatowy Tnący Burzę. Ach, właśnie! Zdaje mi się, czy nie wspomniałam, z jakiego jestem gatunku? W takim razie już mówię. Oto ja, Burza, należąca do gatunku Hexados Cienisty! Wspaniali, zabójczo niebezpieczni łowcy nocy! Mimo naszych całkiem dużych rozmiarów potrafimy przemykać pośród cieni, zupełnie niezauważeni. Genialni tropciele, cisi zabójcy... Jest jeszcze wiele tytułów do wymieniania. Ale nie będę was zadręczać. Osobników takich jak ja było na Wyspie około dwóch setek, zaś Tnących jakoś o połowę więcej. Oh, jeszcze jedno! Wyspa Gwiazd nazywana jest też Wyspą X-skrzydłych. Oznacza to, jak się domyślacie, że mogły mieszkać tam tylko czteroskrzydłe gatunki. Ale były tu dwa wyjątki. Pradawna zasada głosi, że smoki, które przedostaną się przez Obrońców i wlecą do Jamy, mają prawo zostać z nami. Nikomu przedtem się to nie udało - większość traciła życie. Jednak w jednej z najniższych jaskiń mieszkał ojciec z synem. Wiem tyle, że szukali tu schronienia, ponieważ zostali zaatakowani przez Szramoskrzydłe. Kim są oni, wyjaśnię później. No więc opiszę tego młodszego, bo jego stary wyglądał identycznie, tylko miał kilka blizn. To tak: był on koloru bardzo ciemnego granatu lub czerni - zależy od oświetlenia. Końcówki łap miał pomarańczowe - tak samo było z krawędzią skrzydeł, tylko, że ta była również pokryta puchem. Co było dziwne, gdyż reszta skrzydeł miała zwykłą błonę. Ale cóż, życie. Nie każdy może być tak piękny jak ja. Wracając. Pamiętam, że za zakrzywionymi rogami miał parę elastycznych... pręcików? Czułków? Jak zwał, tak zwał. Z tego, co słyszałam, był cztery lata starszy ode mnie, co oznacza, że w tamtym momencie miał szeć. Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. My, Łowcy, rodzimy się ze szczątkowymi skrzydłami i trzeba im około dwóch lat, by rozwinęły się wystarczająco. Chociaż gdy patrzy się na kończyny lotne u starszych, to aż trudno uwierzyć, że niegdyś były malutkie. No, w każdym razie, przenosimy się z powrotem do mojej jaskini. Za dużo pierdzielenia o niczym. - POBIŁA REKORD CHMUROSKOKA! - wrzasnął gad. Zrobił to tak głośno, że chyba cała nasza społeczność słyszała. - Jak to? O ile? - zaczęła zasypywać go pytaniami Elis, moja rodzicielka. - Wyprzedziła go w Podwójnym Locie. I to o cały ROK. Kiedy to usłyszałam, myślałam, że pęknę z dumy. Ale jakbym pierdutła, to chyba by wysadziło całą wyspę, tak się zaczęłam puszyć w tamtym momencie. Następnie podskakiwałam z radości, by w końcu odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa. - Myślisz, że możemy ją wypuścić? - mruknął ojciec. - Potrafi latać, a zwierzyna nie zrobi jej krzywdy. - odpowiedziała matka. - Burza. - trąciła mnie pyskiem. - Tak? - Możesz wyjść na zewnątrz. Wiadomość ta ucieszyła mnie do tego stopnia, że wystrzeliłam jak z procu i parę sekund później byłam już na świeżym powietrzu. W końcu zobaczyłam świat zewnętrzny; pełen zieleni, błękitu i przede wszystkim - wolności. Postanowiłam sobie kolejną rzecz - nigdy nie oddam tej wolności, choćbym miała przypłacić to życiem. Kiedy leciałam nad kanionem, zawiał mocny wiatr. Straciłam równowagę i przez króką chwilę spadałam. Już miałam obrócić się, by ponownie wzbić sie w powietrze, ale coś mi w tym przeszkodziło. Mianowicie Jakiś bezczelny typ złapał mnie za tylną łapę i po chwili odstawił na ziemię. Ofuknęłam osobnika i miałam zamiar powiedzieć mu coś niemiłego na temat tego, że chciałam spadać i trzeba było mnie nie łapać. Nie zrobiłam tego z jednego powodu. Domyślacie się? Tym osobnikiem był syn Tego, Który Się Przedarł (bo tak w myślach przezwałam jego ojca). - Uważaj jak latasz - burknął do mnie. - A ty nie musisz od razu się na mnie rzucać. To, że przez chwilę spadałam, nie znaczy, że nie umiem latać! - zawarczałam. Dla podkreślenia mych słów wzbiłam się w powietrze, by po chwili zacząć "spadać", a parę metrów nad ziemią odkręcić się i wyhamować. - Amatorskie sztuczki. - Zrób lepsze! I w końcu wyszło na to, że następne dwie godziny ścigaliśmy się w powietrzu. Skąd znalazłam na to siłę - nie mam pojęcia. Przynajmniej nauczyłam się czegoś nowego od, przewdopodobnie, przyszłego przyjaciela. Poczatkowo mówił, że na pewno nie mam dwóćh lat, bo "ten bahor dopiero dziś się nauczył latać". Dawał mi cztery, twierdząc, iż nie latam tak źle, ale powinnam jeszcze poćwiczyć. Za to kiedy widziało się, co on potrafi robić w powietrzu... Duża część dorosłych wymiękała. Ostatecznie usiedliśmy na skale, wykończeni do reszty. Był stąd piękny widok na zachodzące słońce, którego promienie tańczyły skomplikowane układy na tafli wody. - Hej, jak się nazywasz? - zapytałam ciekawa. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że nie znam jego imienia. - Bane. A ty? - Burza. I to tak zaczęła się piękna, długoletnia przyjaźń... Elo elo 3 2 0, siema mordy, dzieńdobywieczór smokeły, nie chce mi się pisać więcej powitań. A teraz: jak widać, nowa postać! Bane będzie miał BARDZO duże znaczenie dla tej historii, tak samo dla RS. TYLKO, ŻE JAK TO PISAŁAM WCZEŚNIEJ, TO GO, KUŹWA, NIE DODAŁAM. I dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę ze skali tego błędu. Ale cóż, życie. Nie każdy może być tak głupi jak ja. ''' '''Wgle to się postaram dać wam rysek Zmorka niedługo (patrz: jak zdobędę jakiś aparat). Do następnego! Rozdział 2| Agresywny (ale kochany!) patafian Bane ładnie mnie przeprosił za tego "bahora", ponieważ, jak powiedział, "zachowuję się i wyglądam całkiem dorośle". Do dziś mam dylemat, czy była to aluzja do "poważnie", "staro", czy "ładnie, jak kobieta" (samica tutaj dziwnie brzmi, szczególnie dla was, ludzi). Pewnego razu sobie siedzieliśmy na urwisku. Czekaliśmy na zachód słońca (zresztą jak zawsze), chociaż została do niego jeszcze jakaś godzina. Oglądanie ich było takim naszym rytuałem. Niby nic specjalnego, ale czasem nawet niewielki gest, chociażby uśmiech, potrafi rozgrzać serce drugiej osoby. A ja dobrze wiedziałam, że mój towarzysz dużo takiej nie zaznaje. Dla nas przesiadywanie razem na skraju skały, kilkanaście metrów nad powierzchnią wody, zrobiło się tradycją. W końcu to tu spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Także w tym miejscu rzeka, która płynęła kanionem, wpadała do morza. Niektórzy z was spytają: czemu akurat kiedy słońce zachodziło? Odpowiedź jest prosta: bo wtedy było tu najpiękniej. Światło igrające na tafli wody, załamujące się dzięki drobnym kryształkom osadzonym gdzieniegdzie w skale... Po prostu pięknie. Gdybym kiedyś miała mieć partnera, z pewnością pokazałabym mu to miejsce. Chociaż... Nie, jednak nie. To było miejsce moje i Bane'a. My tu mieliśmy prawo siedzieć i nikt inny. Plus, że mój przyjaciel już mi mówił, że ten teren sobie przywłaszczył, i że nie ma zamiaru go nikomu nigdy oddawać. Między nami panowała cisza, ale taka przyjemna. Niestety, ale ktoś nam tę przyjemną atmosferę postanowił zniszczyć. Wiecie już kto to mógł być? Nie, pewnie nie zgadniecie. Ktoś, o kim od mojego przyjaciela słyszałam same złe rzeczy i kogo na pewno nie chciałam spotkać. - Ty. Znów upatrzyłeś sobie jakąś ofiarę? - usłyszałam dosyć sztuczny warkot za plecami. Bane wziął głęboki wdech, po chym odrócił się ze spokojem w stronę - jak się okazało - kilku innych smoków stojących za nami. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał zimnym głosem. - Burza, tak? Przede mną stanął Stormcutter. Barwa - pomarańczowa, oczy - czerwono-złote. Pysk przypominający sowi, ciekawskie, acz dosyć nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, teraz przesycone niechęcią. Chmuroskok. Był niewiele ode mnie większy (Tnące Burzę rosną wolniej, są też mniejsze) w przeciwieństwie do czarnołuskiego, który przerastał mnie niemal dwukrotnie. Po obu stronach nowo przybyłego stała parka z mojego gatunku, chyba rodzeństwo. Samica miała granatowe łuski i czerwone oczy, zaś jej (prawdopodobny) brat na odwrót. Iskra i Piorun, jak się później dowiedziałam. - To ja. - Zmierzyłam go uważnym spojrzeniem. - To radzę ci sobie iść i znaleźć nowych przyjaciół, bo ten tutaj cię prędzej czy później zabije. - Jak śmiesz?! - krzyknęłam. Sam jego ton był niezwykle denerwujący, nie mówiąc o pogardzie, z jaką patrzył na mojego towarzysza. Bardzo mi się to nie podobało. - Jak ci coś nie pasuje, to po co tu przychodzisz? - Bo to nie jest smok, tylko jakiś demon! - zawarczał. Zdezorientowana zaczęłam przenosić wzrok ze Stormcuttera na... właśnie, jakiego on był gatunku? A, wiem! Cruentus bellator. Ładnie brzmi, prawda? Krwawy wojownik. Za chwilę miałam się przekonać skąd się wzięła ta nazwa. Tnący Burzę "przykrył" mnie skrzydłem i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. - Łapy - syknęłam, póki jeszcze nad sobą panowałam. Tamten mnie olał. Ponowiłam "prośbę", tym razem ostrzejszym tonem. Znowu nic, zero reakcji. - Tak grasz? Dobra! - zawarczałam i ugryzłam go w skrzydło, które momentalnie zabrał. - Ty mała... - Jego oczy zaczęły robić się całe czerwone. Dopiero później pomyślałam, że to jednak był zły ruch. Zaraz się na mnie rzuci i rozszarpie na strzępy, a ja nie umiem walczyć! '' Jednak ten problem zorwiązałBane, który wskoczył przede mnie. - Ostrzegała cię, cwelu. Tamten przestał interesować się strużką krwi płynącą po skrzydle. Skinął głową na dwójką wciąż przyglądającą się otoczeniu. Dobrze wiedziałam, że szykuje się walka. Niestety, ale większość dorosłych była po drugiej stronie wyspy albo w Jamie. Żadnego patrolu też nie zauważyłam. Cholera, no! - Taki z ciebie strachuś? - zakpił czarnołuski. - Zamiast samemu walczyć, wysyłasz swoich przydupasów? Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak się mnie boisz. - Na pysku Bane'a wymalował się cudny, pogardliwy uśmiech. Chmuroskok bez słowa przepchnął się między "przydupasami" i podszedł do nas. Bellator tylko rozłozył skrzydła, zasłaniając mnie teraz w całości. Po chwili ryknął w dość charakterystyczny dla jego gatunku sposób. '(Dla ciekawych: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbfrShiweLM')' To było wyzwanie, którego zresztą nie potrzebował, bo i tak zaraz by walczyli, ale cóż, taka tradycja. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę Czegoś dosyć ważnego. "Jeśli dwójka samców walczy o samicę, ona powinna zostać ze zwycięzcą." Mówiąc "zostać", mam namyśli "zostać jego partnerką". Nas, jako młodszych, ta zasada chyba nie odowiązywała. Za to jej druga część już owszem. "Jeśli jednak tego nie chce, to nie musi, pod warunkiem, że spędzi tydzień u jego boku." W tamtej chwili definitywnie miała to być walka o mnie - jeden i drugi chciał, żebym z nim poszła lub została. Tylko czemu temu Chmuroskokowi aż tak zależało? Przecież widział mnie pierwszy raz w życiu. ''Bane, błagam cię, wygraj to. Oesu, dwie i pół godziny to pisałam! No, ale nie licząc przerw na jakieś drobnostki, to pewnie by wyszły dwie godziny. Jak myślicie, kto wygra? Czemu Chmuroskok nazwał Bane'a demonem? ''' '''To się wyjaśni w drugim nextcie, który będzie jutro :P. Lol, ogółem miałam zamiar opisać wam tę walkę, ale mi się już nie chce. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się narażać? - spytał Bane ze złośliwym uśmiechem na pysku. - To ty się tutaj narażasz. Czarnołuski już nic nie odpowiedział. Zawarczał tylko gardłowo, by po chwili zarzucić głową. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, futro, ktróe zaczynało rosnąć na czubku jego głowy, a kończyło się na ogonie, stało się sztywne. Dosłownie. Wyglądało jak igły. Po chwili całe futro, które znajdowało się gdziekolwiek na jego ciele (mam na myśli grzbiet, skrzydła i przedramiona) opadło. Tak po prostu. Zrzucił je. Sekundę później na jego miejscu zaczęły pojawaić się cieniutkie kolce, które po chwili zostały połączone błoną. Oczywiście nie licząc skrzydeł, tam błona już wcześniej było - znajdowała się pod futrem. Na jego ciele zaczęły pojawiać się nowe wzory - wcześniej miał tylko coś poirunopodobnego pod oczami. Ich kolor wachał się między pomarańczowym a złotym. Oczy z kolei zaczęły pokrywać się czerwienią. - Walczymy tak, czy mam przejść do trzeciego etapu? - zaśmiał się zimno Bellator. Stormcutter nie mówił już nic. Skoczył na niego i próbował ugryźć w szyję. Jegnak jego (bardzo) krótki pysk kompletnie się do tego nie nadawał, w wyniku czego zęby Chmuroskoka zjechały po twardych łuskach. Oho. Miał ostro przerąbane. I coś mi mówiło, że Bane nie miał zamiaru się z nim cackać. Może powiem wam, czemu pałają do siebie taką nienawiścią? Otóż z tego, co wywnioskowałam z opowieści czarnołuskiego, wyglądało to tak: Bane i Chmuroskok byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Razem ćwiczyli, robili głupie żarty... Ale nie wszystko jest takie, jak byśmy tego chcieli. Chmuroskok powoli przestawał zwracać uwagę na przyjaciela. Czemu? W jego życiu pojaiwła się kobieta. Również Stormcutter. '' ''Podobno ładna, miła, zabawna, pomocna, zdolna. Ideał wręcz. Tylko Bane zauważył, że jest z nią coś nie tak. Kiedy się do niej zbliżał, w niektórych miejscach jej łuski zaczynały delikatnie falować. To samo działo się, gdy ktoś jej zadał pytanie, na które nie chciała odpowiadać, lub gdy była zdenerwowana. I dobrze wiedział, że nie jest ona tym, za kogo się podaje. Pewnej nocy postanowił ją śledzić. Niby nic specjalnego, poszła do strumyka, który wypływał z lasu, a późneij znikał w morzu. Tylko, że z kimś rozmawiała. Kimś, kto na pewno nie pachniał jak żaden z mieszkańców wyspy. '' ''Jej łuski znów zaczęły dziwnie falować, tylko, że teraz ogarnęło to całe jej ciało. Po chwili stała się Szramoskrzydłym. Bane, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się jej do gardła i zabił. Nie zdążył złapać tego drugiego. Błysnęły mu tylko czerwone oczy i krótkie :zemszczę się". Skądś tamten głos kojarzył, ale nie wiedział skąd. Parę minut później pojawił się Chmuroskok, za nim nadleciało spore zbiegowisko. Usłyszeli hałasy, więc przylecieli na miejsce. Kiedy zobaczono Bane'a z pyskim umazanym we krwi, a obok martwe ciało, rozniosła się pogłoska o demonie. Wszyscy szybko zapomnieli, że prawdopodobnie właśnie uratował wyspę. Chmuroskok przestał się wogóle do niego odzywać, czasem nawet wszczynał bójki. Jego oczy powoli stawały się czerwone, aż takie zostały. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Bane rzucający Chmuroskokiem o najbliższą skałę. - Koniec zabawy - szepnął Stormcutter. Rodzeństwo ruszyło w naszą stronę. W panice wystrzeliłam kulę ognia w Pioruna. Właściwie, to przypominało bardziej plazmę... Ognień był błękitny, co oznaczało, iż jest bardzo gorący (sama zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem JA coś takiego stworzyłam) i uderzał z wielką siłą. Właściwie, to chyba nie był ogień. Ale dobra, rozkminy życiowe odstawiamy na później. Czerwonołuskiego odrzuciło na kilka metrów, zatrzymał sie dopiero na pniu drzewa. Wszyscy w oszołomieniu patrzyli się na mnie. Sama też nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co się właśnie wydarzyło. W tamtym momencie miałam takie dziwne uczucie. Jakby coś nagle wpakowało we mnie niesamowite ilości energii. Ta energia wręcz mnie rozpierała od środka. Miałam wrażenie, że jeśli się jej nie pozbędę, zaraz wybuchnę. W akcie paniki wysłałam drugi pocisk na głaz, gdzie jeszcze parę sekund temu stał Chmuroskok. Ten strzał był definitywnie silniejszy, ponieważ z mojego celu został tylko pył. DOSŁOWNIE pył. Brat Iskry podniósł się z ziemi. Jego klatka piersiowa była osmalona, ale żył. Cieszyłam się, że go nie zabiłam. Jednak za chwilę tego pożałowałam. - Zabiję cię - wysyczał do mnie z nienawiścią płonącą w oczach. Chmuroskok przyglądał się nam z ponurą satysfakcją. A ja, takie głupie dziecko, nie pomyślałam o tym, że walczyć nie potrafię. Zaczęłam się powoli cofać. Kompletnie zapomniałam o istnieniu skrzydeł. Dopiero, gdy poczułam pod łapą krawędź skały, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam się gdzie dalej cofać. Popatrzyłam w pomarańczowo - złote oczy Bane'a. - Ty się zajmij tą dwójką. - powiedziałam pewnym głosem. Skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. Nawet nie wiecie, jak się wtedy ucieszyłam. Nie zatrzymał mnie, pozwolił mi działać samej. A to znaczyło, że mi ufał i we mnie wierzył. - W tamik razie.. Przechodzimy do etapy trzeciego - szepnął, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Błona rozpięta na plecach zniknęła, zamiast niej pojawiły się ostre, długie kolce. Wzory się zmieniły, a oczy stały się całe czerwone. Po wewnętrznej stronie skrzydeł wykwitły różne kształty w rażących kolorach. Jak sie domyśliłam, służyły do dezorientacji przeciwnika. Wyglądał... Groźnie. Ale wciąż majestatycznie. Cóż, istna mieszanka wybuchowa. Jezu, a jak na złość (albo nie) był jeszcze cholernie przystojny, zresztą jak zawsze. Przeniosłam wzrok na mojego przeciwnika, który wciąż zmiejszał dystans między nami. Widocznie nie śpieszyło mu się, bo co takie dziecko jak ja mogło mu zrobić? I tu popełnił błąd. Zlekceważył mnie. - Gotowa na śmierć? - zapytał z kpiną. - O to samo mogłabym zapytać ciebie - szepnęłam. Nie czekając dłużej, wybiłam się prawie pionowo w powietrze. JPRLD, ale ja to długo pisałam xDD. trzy godziny około. Ale i tak w międzyczasie robiłam mnóstwo innych pierdół. Może będzie jeszcze dziś next, ale teraz zmykam na obiad. Co jakiś czas zerkałam w stronę Bane'a i jego przeciwników; Iskra leżała nie ruszając się (prawdopodobnie nieprzytomna), a Chmuroskok dalej próbował walczyć. Na moim pysku wymalował się ponury uśmiech. On nie miał najmniejszych szans. Zwinnie uniknęłam płomienia posłanego w moją stronę, by po chwili zanurkować. Jak wiedziałam, jak się pozbyć Pioruna. Czarnołuski, zauważywszy, co mam zamiar zrobić, odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od Chmuroskoka. Mój oponent oczywiście poszedł w moje ślady. I tutaj zrobił błąd. Był ode mnie większy, cięższy. Jestem niemal pewna, że kiedy będę jego rozmiarów, będę mieć większe skrzydła. Już teraz prawie dorównywały rozmiarami tym jego. O, jeszcze może mała ciekawostka. Wiem, że faceci, głównie ci ludzcy, to straszne zboczuchy. No i mają w zwyczaju gapić się kobietom na piersi. (Nie pytajcie skąd wiem. Albo później wam powiem.) No cóż, u nas skrzydła mniej więcej tak samo są traktowane. Mam na myśli to, iż im większe skrzydła, tym więcej facetów się na ciebie rzuci. Przykre. W przyszłości będę mieć przejebane. Będę je musiała chyba obciąć, czy coś... Już teraz każde z nich jest długości mojego ciała, kiedy je rozpościeram. A MOGĄ BYĆ WIĘKSZE. Brrr, aż mi się niedobrze robi, jak o tym myślę. No, wracając. Wychamowałam parę centymetrów nad Stormcutterem i poleciałam dalej tak zwanym "lotem ślizgowym". Chyba. Nie wiem, czy można tak nad ziemią, czy tylko nad wodą. Walić to, że jestem smokiem, który na codzień lata. Nie muszę wiedzieć wszystkiego, prawda? Znaczy raczej nie muszę. No, w każdym razie Piorun nie dał rady się zatrzymać i spadł centralnie na głowę Tnącego Burzę. Nawet nie wiecie, jak się wtedy cieszyłam! Za to nie cieszy mnie fakt, że powtarzam to zdanie już któryś raz. Obaj, jęcząc, odeszli (oczywiście zabierając ze sobą Iskrę). Nawet nie wiem czemu. Może byli zbyt wykończeni lub za mocno uderzyli się w głowy? Ech, życie. Kiedy już straciliśmy ich z widoku, odwróciłam się do Bane'a z poważną miną. Burza ma nowe postanowienie! - Bane, naucz mnie walczyć. - Poprosiłam. Dobra, mały "konkurs" (na "kto pierwszy, ten lepszy"...)! Otóż w tym i poprzednim nexcie jest ukryte parę błędów ortograficznych i literówek (interpunkcyjnych pewnie też). Jeśli ktoś z was wyłapie wszystkie, postaram się wam zrobić animację tej przemiany Bane'a, jak wrócę do domu. No bo w końcu trzeba ruszyć dupę i się zabrać za animacje, chociaż mi się tak cholernie nie chce ;-;. A przynajmniej będzie jakaś motywacja C:. Teraz co do tego gapienia... Tak śmiesznie trochę. Na obozie połowa grupy mnie cisnęła, że jestem deską (z resztą sama też sibie cisnęłam, ale ciii xD). Ale wychodzi na to, że po prostu noszę luźne bluzki i nic tam nie widać. I teraz zacytuję fragment rozmowy z kolegą (możliwe, że coś przekręciłam, bo słowo w słowo nie pamiętam!): Ja: (tak patrzę na niego, patrzę... Nie pytajcie, co wcześniej powiedział, jak bardzo chcecie wiedzieć, to na czat mogę wejść, napiszę na priv) ... a ty skąd wiesz? Kolega: No wiesz, męski punkt widzenia... (powiedział gość metr osiemdziesiąt, wyższy prawie o głowę xd)... albo raczej patrzenia." No, więc tak to mniej więcej wyglądało. Płeć męska mnie coraz bardziej zawodzi :/. ''' '''ZNALAZŁEŚ/AŚ BŁĄD? POPRAW MNIE W KOMENTARZU! CZYTAŁEŚ/AŚ? ZOSTAW PO SOBIE ŚLAD! ' Czytałeś/aś? ZOSTAW ŚLAD! Ślad! '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania